Demons
by SparksMirror
Summary: Su alma ya no estaba dentro de él y su ser se había ido con ella, estaban atadas en el infierno pagando por todos los errores que había cometido. No quería que creyeran que seguía siendo él, simplemente no podía dañarlos mas. Por eso decidió alejarse de ellos. Fic inspirado en la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons. Leve Sasusaku


**Antes de empezar quiero decirles que me inspire en la cancion Demons de Imagine dragons pero no lo consideria mucho un songfic. Otra cosa para recordar es que los flash back se encuentran en **_**cursiva.**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su unico dueño y señor es el loco de Masashi Kishimoto (es con cariño)**

**DEMONS**

Sakura estaba débil - ella lo sabía - pero había más gente que necesitaba de ella en el hospital y no los podía abandonar. No había podido descansar o dormir un poco desde que todo eso de Madara y su plan ojo de luna había comenzado, el hospital estaba lleno de gente que cuidar y ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse hasta que el último de sus pacientes saliera por la puerta.

Ella decidió ver por un momento la aldea desde una pequeña ventana en ese improvisado hospital. El paisaje era totalmente desolador, no había signos de vida allá fuera y el día nuboso y oscuro, donde los rayos del sol se encontraban ocultos entre las nubes grises, hacia que todos los escombros acumulados en el paisaje - como recordatorio de la guerra que paso - dieran una sensación aterradora y devastadora.

Konoha había quedado destruida con la batalla que se presentó para evitar que los planes de Madara se cumplieran, pero eso era menos a todo el empeño que habían dado cada uno de los shinobis de los 5 países ninja para acabar con él. Cada uno dio su grano de arena para acabar con sus planes, pero todos los sobrevivientes sabían que si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Sasuke y los hokages este mundo estaría en un sueño profundo del cual era imposible de despertar.  
Pero para Naruto y Sasuke la lucha y la victoria obtenida no fue gratis, ellos habían quedado heridos de gravedad casi al borde de la muerte pero fue Sakura y la quinta Hokage las que hicieron todo lo posible para que ellos no fueran llevados por la aterradora muerte.

- Sakura - La pelirrosa salió de su ensimismamiento y dirigió su mirada a Shizune

- ¿sí?

- Tsunade - sama te manda decir que te tomes un pequeño descanso - La pelinegra la veía preocupada. Sakura estaba más delgada (si es que eso era posible) y demacrada. Bajo sus ojos, unas grandes sombras negras iban apareciendo enseñando el cansancio acumulado de la pelirrosa.

- De hecho Shizune, la que necesita un descanso en estos momentos eres tú - le dijo Sakura también preocupada. La pelinegra estaba peor o igual a la Haruno - Pero gracias - Le sonrió con cansancio

- No te preocupes Sakura que yo también tengo mi descanso - Le sonrió y luego se retiró del cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura.

La pelirrosa siguió mirando el paisaje por unos minutos más -¿u horas?- ya que por más que el paisaje se viera devastador, ella se sentía tranquila, sentía que por fin se habían librado de algo. Pero luego, un presentimiento hizo que sintiera miedo de perder algo y también sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, de ir a un lugar en específico - pero ella no sabía cuál exactamente - como si debiera encontrarse con alguien. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital y dejo que sus piernas la llevarán a donde tenía que ir.  
**_**  
_  
_Un pelinegro se encontraba observando el paisaje como Sakura lo estaba viendo unos minutos atras. Él no estaba desde el hospital, él estaba sobre los escombros de lo que fue alguna vez una aldea próspera y llena de vida, esa que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Hace unos días que había despertado luego de batallar por su vida en el hospital. Todavía tenía su brazo izquierdo vendado por completo al igual que su torso y su cabeza pero eso no le importaba mucho, de hecho ya no le importaba nada de este mundo. Estuvo horas en las que reflexiono sobre su pasado, sobre su presente y sobre lo que venía después de que todos estén conscientes de lo que paso y de que él se recuperará. Los pensamientos lo llevaron a sacar una sola conclusión: Debía irse, no pertenecía a ese lugar, ya había hecho el daño suficiente como para quedarse.

Cuando ese pensamiento llego a su mente, sin vacilamiento alguno, tomo sus cosas y salió por la ventana del cuarto en donde se estaba recuperando. Ni siquiera le dio importancia al dolor que sintió luego de levantarse de la cama - y que continuaba - ni a sus entumecidos músculos. Se dirigió hacia la salida - o bueno lo que eran las puertas que daban bienvenida a la aldea - sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin mirar a atrás. Pero cuando llego al lugar no pudo dar un paso más, algo no le dejaba continuar su camino.

Siguió su instinto de quedarse por un rato más en el lugar y luego de unos minutos sintió los pasos de alguien que se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba. Él simplemente espero.

- Sasuke – El pelinegro conocía perfectamente esa voz, al parecer volvía a repetirse la situación de algunos años a atrás.

Sakura había seguido su intuición, se dejó llevar para llegar a la salida de Konoha donde para su sorpresa se encontraría con Uchiha Sasuke. Él estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que se acercó un poco más a él pero sin llegar a estar demasiado cerca. Ella tenía el leve presentimiento de la razón por la que Sasuke se encontrará allí y el creer que eso era posible, le dolía.

- Sasuke - volvió a repetir Sakura para llamar su atención. El pelinegro sólo dirigió por unos momentos su mirada a ella para luego volver a ver lo que tenía adelante - ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

- Lo mismo digo

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ellos que por alguna razón no había manera de que alguno se atreviera a romperlo. Él seguía entretenido viendo el cielo a punto de desbordar las primeras gotas de agua y Sakura sólo observaba la espalda de su compañero dándose cuenta que él no llevaba ninguna posesión, ni siquiera su tan preciada katana, esto hizo que ella tuviera cierta luz de esperanza

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

- No hay necesidad de contestar, tú ya lo sabes

- No, no lo sé - Mentía, ella lo sabía y era por eso que sus ojos ya habían comenzado a cristalizarse.

El viento comenzó a hacer danzar las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor y como si estas llamarán a la lluvia las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer en el concreto hecho trizas, en la madera quemada y en los trozos de vidrios que estaban debajo de ellos.

- Me voy Sakura - La pelirrosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Ella lo sabía pero eso no significará que lo aceptara.

- Dame una razón

- Simplemente no pertenezco a aquí

- En eso estas equivocado. Este es tu hogar, aquí tienes personas que te esperan con ansias, que te quieren. Viviste grandes cosas en esta aldea, aquí fue donde te hiciste ninja, donde por primera vez compartiste con amigos. La traicionaste sí, pero volviste para salvarla. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tu perteneces a esta aldea aunque la hubieras abandonado una vez- Sakura no tenía la voz rota, ni lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mezclándose con la lluvia, ella simplemente estaba desesperada por ver el rostro de su compañero, de saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Corrijo, no merezco quedarme aquí

- Todos sabemos que cometiste muchos errores pero debes ser feliz, por una vez en la vida tienes que pensar en ti, no en como redimir a tu familia o en hacer justicia - Sakura comenzó a sentir las primeras lágrimas sobre sus mejillas que por la dura llovía que caía, no se notaban. - Esto no va a hacer nada como la vez anterior, no te voy a prometer muchas cosas ni a decirte mis sentimientos, lo único que te pido es que te quedes.

En ese momento Sakura vio como Sasuke volteaba su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, se acercó un poco más y por fin pudo ver la cara del pelinegro con claridad. Su rostro estaba neutro, no demostraba ningún sentimiento ni ningún pensamiento

- ¿ves algo en estos ojos?

Y cuando Sakura se encontró con los ojos negros de su compañero pudo ver lo que quería decir: estaban totalmente vacíos. Ella conocía su mirada, desde que eran compañeros de equipo cuando sus ojos mostraban indiferencia, arrogancia, determinación y a veces tenía un brillo especial hasta que decidió irse de la aldea, cuando sus ojos demostraban ira y ganas de ver correr sangre. Pero ahora no había nada, absolutamente nada, no había indicios de que algo estuviera dentro de ese cuerpo, sus ojos demostraba la oscuridad que había dentro de él.

Para muchos los ojos son las ventanas del alma y eso lo creía la pelirrosa, y al sostener por unos segundos la mirada a Sasuke, le llego un pensamiento que para muchos podía ser absurdo hasta imposible de creer: Su alma ya no estaba.

- Yo ya no tengo nada, nada que sea realmente humano – Él seguía sosteniendo la mirada aunque ella tratara de rehuirle a este, él necesitaba que comprendiera que él era nada. - Y aunque quisiera quedarme, los demonios que tengo adentro no van a dejar ser lo que ustedes quieren que sea, lo que yo quiero ser.

Sasuke en esos momento estaba hablando de sus pensamientos y sentimiento con la pelirrosa - y eso ella lo sabía - pero su voz no denotaba más, ni el miedo, ni el arrepentimiento, ni el abatimiento que él sentía en esos momentos - porque si, él estaba sintiendo eso-.

- De hecho esos demonios hacen que yo sea uno de ellos – continuo_  
_

Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa y con lágrimas desbordándose sin control por sus mejillas. Ella no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando: ella no sabía que esos eran el arrepentimiento, la muerte, la venganza, el dolor. Todos ellos estaban tomando control de él, se estaban apoderando dejando que su alma fuera perdiendo campo y lo que alguna vez fue él se había perdido.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos a deshacerte de ellos

- Yo me hice esto, muy bien lo sabes, y yo tengo que hacer eso, sólo yo - Sasuke ya no quería ver como ella se derrumbaba frente a él, así que decidió darle la espalda de nuevo - Todo el daño que les hice es suficiente como para no quedarme - Esto último lo dijo sólo para él

La lluvia no cesaba y tal era la intensidad de esta que Sakura no podía ver claramente a Sasuke que estaba sólo a unos metros, además las lágrimas tampoco se lo permitían. Por esta razón, Sakura se acercó un poco más, quedando a escasos metros de la espalda del pelinegro y apoyó una de sus manos sobre él. El pelinegro se tensó al principio pero lo dejo pasar.

- Estas muy decidido ¿no? - Ella sonrió con tristeza y un poco más "calmada"

- Si

- Al menos déjame mirar tus heridas y si es necesario curarlas, es lo único que te voy a pedir - Sakura espero con paciencia a que respondiera lo cual para ella fue una eternidad

- Hmp - Ella lo tomo como un si

La lluvia seguía aunque con menos intensidad que antes, pero aun así Sakura decidió llevar a Sasuke a un árbol que estaba cerca que podía cubrirlos de esta y así poder realizar su labor._  
_

Se sentaron en las faldas del árbol y la pelirrosa comenzó a quitar las vendas de su brazo, el cual tenía una herida que iba del hombro hasta su muñeca, había sido hecha con su propia Katana cuando Madara la había empuñado para atacarlo. Ella vio que la herida estaba casi cerrada, de hecho ya le habían quitado los puntos pero todavía sangraba un poco, por esa razón acumula Chakra en su mano para curarla pero Sasuke tomo la muñeca de ella antes de que siquiera ella pudiera acercar su mano.

- Déjame con las cicatrices

Y así lo hizo Sakura, cerró la herida que estaba abierta de su brazo y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo en su torso. Luego de terminar calmó un poco el dolor que ella se imaginaba que estaba teniendo. Al finalizar, tomo un paquete de vendas que estaban en un pequeño bolso que llevaba en su cintura, que no se habían mojado, y se las entregó al pelinegro.

- por si las necesitas - Se las entrego en su mano y se hundieron en un nuevo silencio.

Sakura se puso de pie y Sasuke hizo lo mismo para quedar de nuevo frente a frente. Se volvieron a sostener la mirada, ellos sabían que ese era el momento de la despedida

- Olvídense de mí - Sentencio el pelinegro y Sakura lo miro incrédula_  
_

- ¿Y crees que eso va a ser posible?

- Es mejor que lo hagan. Continúen con su vida, sean felices, no me busquen, Bórrenme de su mente. Es lo último que les pido.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Sakura abatida y de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos

El pelinegro le dio una última mirada a su ex compañera como despedida para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia las afueras de Konoha.

Sakura pensó que él no iba a contestarle, ella tenía miedo de la respuesta pero luego de unos segundos paro su caminata y sin mirarla ni dar la vuelta contesto:

-Porque no volveré y nunca más nos volveremos a ver - dicho esto, continúo con su camino_  
_

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y término arrodillada en el suelo, sollozando. Ella quería gritarle muchas cosas, decirle todo lo que ella podía hacer para que él se quedara - como lo hizo la primera vez que él decidió abandonar la aldea - pero cuando escucho como lo dijo, como por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en ese lugar, su voz mostró una gran determinación y por alguna razón entendió que era verdad, nunca más lo verían y aunque le rogara con toda su alma que se quedara, sabía que él no lo iba a hacer._  
_

Por más que se alejara del lugar, el Uchiha escuchaba los sollozos de Sakura y por un momento dudo de su decisión pero luego recordó las razones que lo llevaron a eso. Decidió darle una última mirada a Sakura y cuando volteó a verla la vio a unos metros de él, arrodillada y en un mar de lágrimas que caían por su rostro, sus ojos los tenía cerrados por lo que no se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando.

- Sakura - La llamo Sasuke desde donde estaba, ella abrió sus ojos y se encontraron con los de él - Gracias

- Cuídate - Susurro Sakura y Sasuke pudo leer sus labios aunque ya se encontraba lejos de ella

Esas fueron las palabras que dieron fin, eran las palabras de despedida. Sasuke volvió a darle la espalda, acumulo chakra en sus pies y así se fue perdiendo rápidamente en el bosque que rodeaba la salida. Sakura simplemente se quedó ahí, llorando mientras lo veía partir._  
_

El equipo 7 fue su luz en su camino, ese que le mostró su lealtad, amor y amistad mientras él trato de dañarlos pero se dio cuenta que ellos seguirían para él sin importar las cosas. Por esa razón se alejó de ellos, él ya no era lo que alguna vez fue porque su alma ya no estaba y su ser se había ido con ella, estaban atados en el infierno pagando por todo lo que él había hecho. No quería que creyeran que él seguía siendo el Sasuke Uchiha de unos años atras, simplemente no podía darles esperanzas y dañarlos de nuevo. Ese era el precio que se pagaba por la codicia, sello que caracterizo alguna vez a su clan. Era lo que había acabado con su familia, y lo que acabo con él.

* * *

El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y tres personajes estaban atravesando lo poco que quedaba de la aldea hacia la improvisada oficina de la Hokage que los solicitaba. Fue algo sorpresivo, ella les mando un mensaje con Hatake Kakashi, al que no veían desde hacía dos meses cuando Sasuke se había ido.

- ¿Para qué nos llama la abuela, Kakashi- sensei? - pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Sakura y a su sensei

- Si yo supiera, no me hubiera pedido que también fuera - Dijo Kakashi mientras leía su tan preciado libro.

- Cállate Naruto y mejor vamos rápido - Dijo Sakura

La aldea todavía no había sido reconstruida del todo, sólo había unos cuantos edificios que habían quedado en pie pero no estaban listos para ser habitados y esos fueron escogidos para ser reconstruidos primero y luego así comenzar de nuevo con todo lo demás. Pero eso no significaba que ya había civiles viviendo en Konoha, todos seguían en los refugios a los que fueron llevados en el comienzo de la guerra, los únicos que habitaban allí - en campamentos improvisados- eran los shinobis que protegían a la aldea y los consejeros, algunos heridos, los médicos y la Hokage.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y por fin llegaron al campamento donde se encontraba la oficina de la Hokage la cual estaba custodiada por una pareja de ANBUS y junto a ellos estaba Shizune.

- Hola chicos, me alegra verlos - La pelinegra les sonrió con cortesía pero para los tres había algo que ocultaba su mirada ¿era tristeza, lástima?

- Lo mismo decimos Shizune - Dijo Kakashi tratando de ignorar que esa mirada si tenía un deje de lástima.

-Tsunade-sama los espera

Shizune abrió un poco la carpa donde estaba la oficina para que ellos pudieran entrar y cuando los tres estuvieron adentro, ella cerró para luego alejarse del lugar al igual que lo estaban haciendo los ANBUS.

Al estar ya en la oficina y ser dejados solos por Shizune, se inclinaron como saludo a la quinta sin faltar el famoso ¿para qué nos llamas, oba-chan? de Naruto. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera replicar, sintieron una presencia al lado de ellos y cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia ese lugar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a un Inari adolescente y a su madre, Tsunami, sentados junto al escritorio de la Hokage.

- Por Dios, Inari, Tsunami es una grata sorpresa - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y se acercó a saludarlos. Naruto y Kakashi hicieron lo mismo pero el primero fue un poco más efusivo al saludar a Inari.

Cuando se alejaron de ellos luego de saludarlos, se dieron cuenta que ellos les sonreían pero su mirada demostraba otra cosa, demostraba tristeza, esto hizo que se dieran cuenta que faltaba alguien con ellos.

- ¿Le paso algo al viejo Tazuna? ¿Es por eso que están acá? - _Naruto y su poco tacto_ pensó Sakura mientras le pegaba un codazo, el cual hizo que aullara del dolor

- Naruto ten más respeto y tacto - le pidió Kakashi mientras hacía lo mismo que Sakura

- No, mi abuelo está bien - Contesto Inari

- Si, sólo es demasiado viejo para un viaje tan largo pero les envía muchos saludos – Completó Tsunami

- Ellos quieren hablar de algo serio con ustedes, deberían sentarse - Intervino Tsunade y les señalo tres sillas que se encontraban en frente de Inari y su madre. Ellos estaban un poco extrañados pero obedecieron sin rechistar - Los voy a dejar solos por un momento para que charlen - Al decir esto se retiró de la oficina.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. Ellos no sabían que eran lo que tenían que decirles, de hecho ninguno del equipo 7 sabía que podrían tener en común ellos e Inari y su madre aparte de Tazuna. Además no se veían desde la reconstrucción de la aldea luego de la lucha con Pain.

- Y bien que es lo que quieren decirnos - Kakashi les preguntó cortésmente pero por dentro estaba desesperado, al parecer todo este misterio lo estaba matando al igual que a sus alumnos.

Inari y su madre se miraron por un segundo como dudando de como comenzar la conversación pero luego se dirigieron de nuevo a los personajes que estaban frente a ellos e Inari fue el que decidió comenzar.

- Es sobre Sasuke.

Los tres abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Desde que Sakura había llegado con la noticia de que Sasuke se había ido, no habían vuelto a saber de él ni tampoco lo habían nombrado. Su nombre era un tabú para ellos. Aunque en un principio Naruto insistió en buscarlo y darle su merecido, luego de estar hablando con su compañera y su sensei se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenia que encontrarse con él mismo, no quiso comprender eso - a él le pareció una estupidez - pero tampoco sabía cómo debatirla. Kakashi fue otra historia, él lo tomo con más "tranquilidad" aunque él tenia cierto mal presentimiento..

Nadie aparte del restante equipo 7, Shizune y Tsunade sabía de la verdad de la desaparición de un día para otro del Uchiha. La Hokage les había dicho a los shinobis que Sasuke había sido llevado a la prisión de la aldea escondida del rayo donde iba a pagar una condena - rebajada por haber ayudado en la guerra- por traición, el secuestro de bee y por el intento de homicidio a Sakura y Naruto ya que en konoha no había cárcel donde tuviera que pagar la pena. Aunque no era la mejor excusa y no convenció a muchos (especialmente a los antiguos novatos), fue suficiente para que llegaran rumores a los aldeanos.

- ¿Que pasó con Sasuke?- pregunto desesperado Naruto mientras Sakura y Kakashi no salían todavía de la impresión - ¿Que saben de él?

- Hace dos o tres semanas alguien golpeo a la puerta de nuestra casa a la media noche – Comenzo Tsunami

_El sonido de algo golpeando contra la madera la despertó. Era un golpeteo fuerte e incesante. Tardo unos segundos en identificar de dónde provenía, los golpes venían de la puerta principal.  
_

_Cuando comenzó a levantarse para ver qué era lo que pasaba - con un poco de miedo- vio que una luz se prendía y escucho pasos que iban hasta ella. Los golpeteos continuaron pero ahora no eran tan fuertes.  
_

_- ¿Hija? - Era su padre y venía acompañado de Inari que estaba más dormido que despierto  
_

_- Papa, alguien está golpeando la puerta - Ella tenía miedo de que algo pasara, que tal si eran secuestradores o ladrones - pero no creo que debamos abrir.  
_

_- No hija, debe ser alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda  
_

_Y antes de que ella lo detuviera, él ya estaba cerca de la puerta e inesperadamente cesaron los golpeteos y al instante se escuchó el choque de algo pesado contra el piso. Cuando su padre abrió la puerta, los tres pudieron ver a un hombre joven junto a su puerta caído en el suelo inconsciente.  
_

- Mi padre e Inari lo recogieron. Realmente no sabíamos quién era hasta que luego de analizarlo bien a todos se nos vino una imagen a la cabeza: Ese joven tenía un gran parecido a ese niño que protegió a mi padre y que siempre peleaba con Naruto, Sasuke. - Tsunami tomó un poco de aire para continuar con su relato mientras que los miembros del equipo 7 la miraban con intensidad - Al otro día cuando despertó lo confirmamos.

Él estaba muy enfermo, estaba demacrado, y desnutrido, de hecho casi no recibía comida, además tenía neumonía. Nosotros lo cuidábamos y tratamos de convencerlo de que nos dejara llamar a un médico pero él se negó. También estuvimos tentados en avisarles a ustedes pero él nos pidió que no les dijéramos nada. - Sakura había comenzado a sollozar y los dos restantes miraban a Tsunami desconcertados e incrédulos

- Hace una semana entré a su cuarto a dejarle un poco de comida cuando me hizo un pedido. Quería que le diera unas hojas de papel y una pluma - esta vez fue Inari el que continuo con el relato - Luego de un tiempo me entrego esto - Saco de una bolsa lo que parecía ser un pergamino y al mismo tiempo, la Hokage volvía a entrar al lugar - Y me pidió que le entregará esto a la Hokage

Inari le entrego el pergamino y Tsunade comenzó a desenrollar intrigada el pergamino mientras que en los rostros de los miembros restantes del equipo 7 mostraban curiosidad y desespero por saber que era lo que había puesto Sasuke allí.

- Este documento - Comenzó la quinta Hokage a leer en voz alta con con solemnidad - debe ser entregado a la quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Ella con el documento en mano debe leer cada uno de los deseos que pondré a continuación a Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y a Hatake Kakashi.

Mi familia tenía una gran cantidad de ahorros que guardaban secretamente. Yo por supuesto herede eso pero creo que no me va a servir de nada en un futuro. Por esta razón donare ese dinero a la reconstrucción de la aldea pero hay una condición, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi van a ser las personas que tiene la plena autorización de ese dinero. Confió en que ellos lo manejen de buena manera. La última vez que fui al depósito que se encuentra en unos túneles secretos del antiguo barrio Uchiha había una cantidad de 1'000.000 de yenes, así que espero que no se invierta en la construcción de 30 locales de Ichiraku Ramen.

Nadie creyó que alguna vez Sasuke haría eso, por un momento todos pensaron que era un muy mal sueño del cual queria despertar pero todo eran tan real como el Kyuuby que se encontraba dentro de Naruto.

-La mansión Uchiha es para que la dispongan ellos tres - continuo Tsunade - Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella, ya sea arreglarla, demolerla, vivir en ella, dejarla abandonada. Hagan lo que sea con ella - no es muy importante- pero si hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que rescataran:

En el cuarto de mis padres, hay un baúl con diferentes cosas que le pertenecieron alguna vez a mi madre. Allí hay una pequeña caja que dentro tiene un collar con el símbolo de mi clan y un anillo con un pequeño Zafiro. Mi deseo es que Sakura lo lleve con ella a todo lugar, esos elementos fueron muy importantes en la vida de mi madre y quiero que tambien sean importantes para Sakura.

Junto al cuarto de mi hermano, hay un pequeño salón, allí hay una gran colección de armas ninja - sobretodo katanas- que pertenecieron a grandes ninjas de la historia y que fueron posesión por varias generaciones de mi clan y que pasaron a manos de Itachi. Él amaba esas armas y las cuidaba mucho, por eso creo que él hubiera querido que las tuviera Naruto. Esto puede ser un recordatorio para que hagas lo que mi hermano quiso y deseo hacer para el bienestar de la aldea.

Por último, en los mismos túneles secretos de mi clan se encuentran miles de pergaminos con técnicas e historia del sharigan, sólo los que despertaban este y eran dignos para el clan podían ver esos secretos. Creo que aunque él no sea un Uchiha merece conocerlos, por esta razón a Kakashi le dejo cada una de eso secretos para que los guarde. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos pero si por alguna razón desea mostrárselos a alguien, tiene que ser una persona noble sin deseos de poder.

Espero que todos los deseos plasmados aquí se cumplan y que saquen el mejor provecho de estos porque fueron alguna vez importantes para mí. Firma Uchiha Sasuke

Tsunade levanto lentamente sus ojos para así poder ver que en los ojos de los tres se notaba abatimiento y desconcierto. Sakura derramaba lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, Naruto tenía cristalizados sus ojos y Kakashi ni siquiera salía de la impresión.

El silencio invadió por completo el lugar donde se encontraban. Ninguno sabía cual fue el destino de Sasuke luego de que haber entregado lo que parecía ser - lo que era, aunque ellos no lo quisieran admitir- un testamento. Tenían miedo de preguntar, de que la idea que estaba resonando en los pensamientos de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi fuera confirmada por los de las olas. Nadie quería romper el silencio, los miembros del equipo 7 por miedo e Inari y su madre por no saber como decir lo que faltaba del relato sin que ellos sufrieran más.

- ¿que... paso... con... él? - Sakura fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

Tsunami e Inari se observaron de nuevo, otra vez con la duda de quien tendría que intervenir. La mujer fue de nuevo la que continuo con el relato.

- Como ya les había dicho, Sasuke estaba muy débil y el hecho de que no recibiera comida hacía que su cuerpo no resistirá lo suficiente la neumonía. Ese día que hablo con Inari ya estaba pálido, flaco y ni siquiera podía respirar bien - Su voz esta vez fue más suave, como una madre le hablaría a su hijo de 3 años - Al otro día en la mañana fui a verlo a su cuarto, estaba durmiendo pero cuando fui a despertarlo - comenzó a derramar lágrimas - estaba frío y su pulso ya no estaba. El simplemente no despertó.

Eso fue el detonante para que Sakura comenzara a sollozar, Naruto derramaba lágrimas y Kakashi agachara su cabeza, nadie pudo ver en esos momentos que pasaba con él.

- Esto era lo que tenía con él cuándo llego a nosotros - Inari dijo con la voz temblorosa y camino hacia ellos para entregarle a Naruto una especie de tela blanca que tenía envuelto algo.

Sakura y Kakashi voltearon a ver el objeto que fue entregado a Naruto. Este último comenzó a desenvolverlo, cuando término se dieron cuenta que la tela blanca era un haori que en la parte de atrás tenía el símbolo del tan famoso clan Uchiha y dentro de él, había una caja blanca. Al abrirla había dos bandadas de la aldea de la hoja, una estaba gastada y tenía una línea que atravesaba el símbolo mientras que la otra era totalmente nueva, todavía no tenía ninguna pérdida de brillo y se notaba que nunca había sido sacada de aquella caja. Esa caja había sido dejada junto a un inconsciente Sasuke por Sakura un día después de que él hubiera sido hospitalizado.

Con más detenimiento, Sakura descubrió que habia algo mas debajo de las bandanas. Acercó su mano, sin pasar desapercibida por Naruto o Kakashi, y sacó lo que parecía ser un sobre de allí. En la parte posterior pudo ver la caligrafía de Sasuke y leyó temblorosamente:

- Para. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi - Los dos últimos volvieron a abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa

- Es mejor que los dejemos solos - susurro Tsunade a sus invitados para luego irse sin ser notados.

Sakura abrió con sus manos temblorosas el sobre y de allí saco una hoja de papel que se encontraba doblada. Lentamente desdoblo la hoja ante la atenta mirada de su sensei y de su rubio amigo. Con la voz entre cortada Sakura comenzó a leer cada una de las palabras dirigidas a ellos.

- Se que esto es volver abrir las heridas que llegue a causarles pero para que tenga un poco de paz tengo que hacer esto.

Lo siento, siento las cosas que causé en ustedes y que creí que eran correctas. Mi primer error fue haber permitido que se acercaran a mi y el otro error fue creer que ustedes me iban a odiar cuando me fuera a cumplir mi venganza. Trate de hacer toda clase de cosa para que ustedes me odiarán y que fuera más fácil odiar a Konoha pero ustedes son diferentes a los demas y luego de un tiempo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que ustedes no me iban a odiar ni a olvidar y yo tampoco los iba a odiar ni olvidar.

Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi: ser una extraña familia y compañeros. Aunque nunca parecio ser asi, estoy agradecido por todo lo que me enseña y porque, aunque fueron unos pocos años, me mostraron que no estaba solo. Gracias por ser mi maestro y ese casi hermano mayor que siempre quise ver en Itachi, Kakashi-sensei – Kakashi abrio sus ojos y sintio un nudo en su garganta formandose.

Gracias por ser mi compañero, amigo y rival, Naruto – El rubio comenzo a sentir gruesas gotas rodar sobre su mejilla y caer sobre sus puños

Y Sakura, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y por ser mi primer amor.

Sakura se detuvo mientras trataba de controlar la cantidad de lagrimas que bajaban sobre su mejilla y caian en el papel que tenia entre sus manos temblorosas. Por un momento se unieron en un silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de Sakura. Cuando cada uno logro controlar un poco el dolor y la impotencia, Sakura continuo aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al igual que Naruto.

- Yo nunca mereci todo lo que me ofrecieron con todo el daño que les habia hecho, por esta razon decidi irme cuando tuve la oportunidad. Como le dije a Sakura, quiero que continúen con su vida y que cumplan todas sus metas porque eso es lo que merecen y no un bastardo frio y que recibe pero no da.

Cuidense como siempre lo han hecho: Kakashi y Sakura cuiden al estupido Naruto cuando se haga Hokage para que no haga ninguna tonteria y realmente haga lo que prometio. Ojala Kakashi deje de ser un pervertido, un incumplido y tenga una estupida familia pero dudo que eso ocurra, pero espero que Sakura lo ponga en su lugar. Y Sakura ojala tenga una familia pero antes que todo Kakashi y Naruto deberian cuidarla de los bastardos que no la merecen – Aunque habia dolor en sus ojos, escuchar esas palabras, que por primera vez Sasuke estaba "bromeando", les saco una pequeña sonrisa a cada uno.

- Con esto, les digo Adios – Sakura sintio que de nuevo su voz se entrecortaba al decir esto ultimo para así cerrar la carta como la encontró en un principio.

Cuando Sakura por fin termino de leer la carta, se fundieron de nuevo en el silencio y Kakashi fue el primero en dejar el lugar sin dirigir ni una palabra a sus alumnos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que junto a la entrada se encontraba Tsunade y los visitantes de las olas. A los pocos segundos, Sakura salio rapidamente sollozando con una carta en sus puños. Naruto fue el unico que quedo por unos minutos mas y cuando salio de la oficina improvisada levanto su mirada aguada y se dirigio a donde estaban Tsunade, Inari y Tsunami.

- ¿Su... tum...ba...dónde... esta? - Pregunto el Rubio sin mirarlos.

- Pensamos que era buena idea hacerla en el bosque donde se encuentran Zabuza y Haku - Contesto Inari

- Gracias - Naruto se levantó de su asiento como muerto en vida y antes de llegar a la salida, Tsunami lo detuvo.

- Enserio lo sentimos mucho

Naruto simplemente asintió y salió arrastrando sus pies agarrando con sus puños el haori y las bandadas de Sasuke. Tsunade pensó en detenerlo por un momento pero decidió dejarlo irse sólo.

Cuando ella lo perdió de vista decidió entrar a su oficina junto a los visitantes. Ella no sabía que decirles a Inari y Tsunami en esos momentos, todavía tenía la imagen de los tres saliendo de su oficina totalmente destrozados con la noticia.

- Creo que ya hicimos lo que teniamos que hacer – Rompio el silencio Tsunami tambien abatida por lo que tuvo que ver y decir.

Dicho esto ultimo, le hicieron una reverencia a la quinta Hokage y rapidamente abandoron el lugar donde fueron testigos del dolor y la tristeza que reemplazaron la alegria y la tranquilidad en los rostros de los restantes miembros del equipo 7.  
**  
**

* * *

La mansión era majestuosa en medio de ese bosque, muy alejado de la parte urbana de la aldea. Había sido afectada por la guerra que había ocurrido hace más de 10 años pero había sido una de las pocas que había quedado en pie. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi la habían arreglado y aunque ellos no vivieran en ella, si iban a arreglarla y cuando necesitaban pensar o alejarse un poco de sus misiones y papeleo, la pasaban allí. Nadie sabía que esa casa todavía existía, de hecho había un genjutsu que alejaba a cualquier curioso del lugar, ni siquiera Tsunade sabía, ni mucho menos sus respectivos esposos. Era un secreto que querian compartir solo entre ellos.

Sakura entro e hizo un recorrido alrededor de la casa. Hacia unos días que no había ido y quería ver que todo estuviera en su lugar, aunque con las visitas rutinarias de Naruto dudadba que estuviera todo en orden.

Se detuvo en frente de una puerta en especial, allí era donde estaban guardadas y eran exhibidas las armas de Naruto (de Itachi). Ese era el lugar donde Naruto se encerraba cuando quería desaparecer por un momento de sus obligaciones como Hokage o en donde tomaba ciertas decisiones. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta indicando que Naruto estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver todas las armas que se encontraban a su alrededor. La habitación era oscura pero se alcanzaba a ver las diferentes katanas que había con la poca luz que entraba desde la puerta abierta. Sakura recorrió la mirada y la poso en una katana en particular, su forro era blanco con detalles azules en el centro, al igual que su empuñadura, esa que fue el arma que alguna vez perteneció a Sasuke. Junto a esta se encontraba Naruto en su silla totalmente dormido.

- Naruto - Lo llamo, si, él también iba a dormir cuando su secretaria y esposa no lo dejaba en su despacho.

Él abrió un poco los ojos pero para cerrarlos de nuevo y seguir soñando con lo que estuviera soñando. Ella se acercó a él y con una sutil - pero dolorosa - cachetada hizo que Naruto despertara de golpe y mirara todo a su alrededor para luego tomara su mejilla y mirarla con pucheros.

- ¿por qué haces eso, Sakura - chan? Soy el Hokage

- Un Hokage muy irresponsable en mi opinión. Se supone que deberías estar firmando un poco de papeleo ¡no durmiendo! -Ella dijo totalmente enfadada - Tu esposa está desesperada buscándote. Imagínatelo Naruto, Hinata desesperada, eso es algo nuevo.

- Jeje, lo siento - Sonrió bobamente - Pero es que tenía mucho sueño - Ella no le dio mucha importancia

- Ahora dime para que me necesitas - Para eso estaba ella, él la había enviado a llamar.

- Te tengo una misión - Dijo Naruto ya con seriedad.

Sakura desde hacía 5 años que no realizaba misiones, ella sólo se encargaba del hospital general de Konoha y entrenaba al equipo médico del cuerpo elite ANBU. Pero ella no le extrañaba que en esa misma época en cada año, Naruto (Y antes de que el fuera Hokage, Tsunade hacia lo mismo con los tres) le daba una misión y esta era simplemente una excusa para que ella pudiera ir a visitar su tumba. A veces iban los tres o en parejas o solos, lo importante es que ellos pudieran ir.

Naruto desde que fue nombrado Hokage (Fue hace 7 años) le quedaba cada vez más difícil poder ir pero sin importar las circunstancia el encontraba alguna forma o alguna excusa para llegar allí y generalmente, cuando la encontraba, Kakashi y Sakura eran los encargados de escoltarlo.

- Cuéntame ¿qué es?

- Según me dijo Shizune, se necesitan unas plantas para una importante investigación médica, el problema radica en que no se cultivan en esta aldea sino en la aldea escondida entre la hierba. Y según me dijo ella, tú eras la única que las conocía. - Ella asintió - Es una misión en solitario

- ¿Y Kakashi - sensei?

- Él tuvo que salir hace 4 días a una misión ANBU de reconocimiento, es posible que llegue mañana en la mañana - Eso significaba que ya había ido al país de las olas. Ella iba a preguntarle sobre él pero antes de que pudiera era decir algo, Naruto la interrumpió - y yo, pues mañana llegara el Señor feudal y yo tengo que atenderlo, por esa razón Kakashi-sensei tuvo que salir antes, pero no te preocupes que apenas se vaya los llamo y vamos a una "misión". - Naruto le sonrió

- Gracias, Naruto - Le sonrió Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y antes de retirarse - me saludas a la pequeña Kushina - Era la hija de Naruto y Hinata de 3 años

- Y tú salúdame a Hana-chan. - Le sonrió, y antes de que ella cerrará la puerta, le echo una última mirada y le dijo: - Por favor, cuídate

Sakura de inmediato salió de la mansión, quería irse lo antes posible para realizar su misión rápido y así llegar al país de las olas sin ningún contratiempo. Se fue directo a su casa, allí se encontraba su hermosa pelicastaña de dos años, Hana. La pequña salió corriendo hacia ella para saludarla efusivamente. Ella la alzo para abrazarla y luego se dispuso con ella a buscar a su esposo por la casa.

Su esposo era un ANBU 3 años mayor que ella, se conocieron en los escuadrones hacia 6 años atrás y desde ese momento comenzaron una relación, a los dos años siguientes se casaron.

Cuando logró encontrar a su esposo les contó que tenía que irse a una misión importante, él la entendió. Empaco sus cosas y se despidió de su familia no sin antes prometerle que en menos de 1 semana estaba allí de nuevo. Para ella era muy duro dejarlos por tanto tiempo pero era por algo que ella quería.

Tardo 2 días en llegar a la aldea de la hierba. Ella trato de no parar mucho en su camino para llegar lo más antes posible y así fue como ya se encontraba en los bosques de la aldea, buscando la famosa planta.

Antes de llegar a los bosques, había preguntado indicaciones de dónde encontrarla pero ninguno de la ciudad sabía, así que decidió aventurar a su suerte. Se estaba adentrando mucho y estaba buscando a ciegas, además su mente estaba en otro lado, ella sólo quería llegar al país de las olas.

La noche se acercaba así que Sakura decidió volver al pueblo y a la mañana siguiente retornaría con su búsqueda. Pero antes de eso, echó un vistazo por el bosque y descubrió frente a ella una pequeña cabaña cubierta por maleza, al parecer había sido construido para que no fuera notada por los que pasaban por allí. Junto a la cabaña y dandole la espalda a ella, había un sujeto alto y corpulento, su cabello era azabache y corto, al parecer había una huerta al lado de la cabaña y el hombre estaba sacando algunas verduras.

El hombre todavía no había notado su presencia ya que ella se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos muy grandes que la cubrían a ella y que le permitían ver todo a su alrededor. Ella estaba decidida a salir e ir a preguntarle sobre la planta que buscaba, era posible que él si supiera pero antes de que pudiera salir, el sujeto se dio la vuelta.

Sakura vio dos cosas que le llamaron la atención, la primera era una gran cicatriz que tenía en el brazo izquierdo que iba de un hombro a la muñeca La pudo ver porque el sujeto llevaba una camisa sin mangas. La segunda cosa que le llamo la atención era sus ojos, eran negros pero un negro muy oscuros muy vacíos.

La pelirrosa se asustó, sentía que conocía a alguien que tenía esos rasgos. Mientras estudiaba el rostro del sujeto, sus recuerdos -los más oscuros y empolvados que tenía en el rincón más profundo de su mente - salieron a la luz. Sus labios y ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Ella no creía mucho en fantasmas pero en esos momentos todas sus creencias se fueron a la basura luego de ver a ese sujeto, su mente no lo creía.

- Es mi imaginación, sólo quiero llegar pronto al país de las olas - pensó Sakura asustada pero no se convencía mucho ya que la persona que tenía al frente se movía como una persona real y tomaba las verduras como una persona real.

Ella decidido salir de allí y encararlo, acercarse al sujeto para verlo bien y descartar las ideas - que ella creía erróneas- que se le estaban forman en la cabeza. Ella esperaba que cuando le preguntará al sujeto y le viera la cara sólo vería a un habitante de la hierba, un simple desconocido.

Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente y pasar por sobre los arbustos que la tenían escondida hacia la cabaña. Mientras tanto, el hombre que se encontraba arreglando ahora las plantas de su huerto sintió que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia él por la espalda. Él reacciono rápidamente y se volteó sigilosamente para poder posar su mirada hacia la persona que se atrevía acercarse a sus terrenos.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos, cuando el hombre encontró su mirada con unos ojos jade, el abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y esto fue la confirmación que Sakura necesitaba para darse cuenta que sus ideas no eran tan erróneas.

_Sasuke sabía que no podía soportar más, su cuerpo y su mente estaban débiles. Ya ni tenía fuerzas para soportar más la tos que lo atacaba por su neumonía. Él estaba agradecido con la familia de Tazuna porque lo habían cuidado y él confiaba que Inari le entregaría sus cartas a sus amigos. Así que luego de entregárselas y que la noche llegara al país de las olas, el escapo de la casa donde se refugió por dos semanas no sin antes dejar uno de sus haoris con una caja de bandanas -que le había encontrado junto al él cuándo había despertado en el hospital- y una nota de Gracias.  
_

_Él no quería morir allí, él quería ir al lugar donde tuvo su última batalla con Itachi. Él decidió que ese era su lugar para morir - porque esa era la única forma de redimir al mundo y a sus compañeros y maestros- desaparecer._

_Sobrevivió por un tiempo más para así poder llegar allí pero su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, dio su último suspiro y cayo inconsciente. Cuando despertó de nuevo se dio cuenta que Juugo le había dado una segunda oportunidad._

El pelinegro vio reconocimiento en los ojos de la pelirrosa, tanto el como ella estaban totalmente sorprendidos. La pelirrosa inconscientemente acaricio el zafiro que se encontraba en su dedo indice.

_Inari y su madre llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, se las arreglaron para poder entrar a la aldea sin que fueran detenidos por algún shinobi. Cuando entraron se presentaron ante la Hokage y le dijeron que era algo muy importante.  
_

_Ellos se sentaron y le contaron todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke, desde que había sido encontrado inconsciente hasta el momento en que le hizo el pedido a Inari y le entrego las cartas que había hecho. Tsunade estaba incrédula y muy sorprendida.  
_

_- ¿y qué paso con él? - Pregunto Tsunade como unos minutos después llegaría a preguntar Sakura  
_

_- Al día siguiente, cuando entré a su cuarto no lo encontré, simplemente había desaparecido, lo único que vi sobre su cama fue esto - Tsunami saco de una bolsa lo que Naruto recibiría en sus manos más adelante. Se lo mostró a Tsunade y si ella no lo hubiera dado la vuelta no hubiera visto el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en la tela. - Y junto a esto, estaba un papel con la palabra gracias. - La rubia se lo volvió a entregar y la guardo de nuevo.  
_

_Lo tratamos de buscar por todos los alrededores, sabíamos que estaba demasiado débil para llegar lejos pero no lo vimos por ningún sitio, ni siquiera gente de alrededor lo vio, fue ahí, cuando decidimos venir hasta aquí.  
_

_Tsunade se quedó unos segundos meditando mientras que Tsunami e Inari la observaban esperando que ella pidiera que llamaran a los restantes miembros del equipo 7.  
_

_- ¿les puedo pedir un favor antes de que los llamé? – Tsunami asintió - Por favor díganles a ellos que él murió  
_

_- ¿por qué quiere que hagamos eso? - Pregunto Inari totalmente incrédulo al igual que su madre.  
_

_- Porque esos chicos, cuando se enteren que él estaba débil y que de la nada desapareció, harán todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Ellos se olvidarán de su vida, su única meta sería encontrarlo y eso acabaría con su futuro.  
_

_Los dos lo pensaron bien y cuando Tsunade mando la orden de que los llamarán, ellos decidieron hacer lo que les pidió y mientras esperaban, preparaban sus palabras para decirles la mala noticia.  
_

Sakura se acercó más para ver al sujeto más claramente. Ella vio también reconocimiento en los ojos del pelinegro que se encontraba al frente de ella. Se le comenzaron a cristalizar los ojos.

- Sasuke- k u n - Susurro la pelirrosa

FIN

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi segundo fic. Se que fue un poco largo (casi 8.300 paginas) pero no creo que partirlo tuviera la misma gracia.**

**Nunca pese que fuera escribir una historia asi, de hecho soy de esas personas que le gusta mas el humor pero la inspiración llego y pues ¡BAM!.**

**Como siempre Sasuke no me sale como realmente quisiera y para muchos va a ser muy ooc como a mi me parecio pero no lo pude evitar, ademas alguna vez lei que cuando las personas estan al borde de la muerte comienzan a tener esos episodios de arrepentimiento y a darse cuenta de todos los errores cometido y son esos momentos en el que ellos comienzan a reconciliarse con sus seres queridos. Eso queria dar a entender.**

**De nuevo espero que me envien reviews corrigiendo, sugiriendo, felicitando, criticando constructivamente. Todo lo que ustedes envien va a ser bien recibido (bueno, menos los insultos).**

**Gracias por leer este fic y los invito a pasar a leer Sucesos Inesperados, otro fic de mi autoria.**

**Att:**

**SparksMirror**


End file.
